


No Lights

by princess_current



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Civil War AU, Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Suicide mention, inspired via No Lights by ann2who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_current/pseuds/princess_current
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers have settled in the Stark Tower and everything is bright as ever. At least Stark hopes. (( UPDATES EVERY OTHER MONDAY! ))A Retelling of the No Lights fanvideo by ann2who (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3DjPgIpEBs&). All plot and story will be from this video. I have permission from the creator to create this.





	No Lights

Tony's eyes gradually tore open, his eyelashes flickering, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. The bedroom was filled with the scent of a summer breeze coming from outside, along with the gentle smell of a rustic house that Steve Rodgers clung onto. His arms were laced around Steve's torso, holding his warm body towards him, his head buried in his chest. Tony let out a yawn, leaning out and then snuggling closer to Steve, wearing an uncontrollable smile. Waking up from a lovely night, and still having your arms wrapped around the one you love is a gem to wake up to.

From his rustling, Steve was stirred awake, groaning from the brightness of the room and stretching his arms out. Tony finally muttered, "G'morning, sleepy head."

He felt Steve's arms wrap back around his body and chuckled, replying with, "Good morning, Tony," He gently gave Tony a kiss on the head, which sent a wave of dopamine through his nerves. His smile only got wider. He usually was never this giddy but hey, a person can really grow on you.

Tony yawned and curled his tongue, leaning into Steve's embrace as he spoke, "JARVIS, how's the weather lookin?"

"Currently, the outside temperature is 28.5°C, with a clear sky and some clouds," JARVIS spoke, his smooth British accent, surrounding the room and causing the room so gently be lit with indoor lights. Tony winced at the light but adjusted.

"English, please," Steve asked.

"It is roughly 83°F."

Tony chuckled, amused by Steve's common sense, still stuck in the past where Celsius was practically a foreign language. Tony knew every unit of measurement like his ABCs. There was more like that, especially when it came to everything about technology. Watching Steve trying to work his first phone was a gem and probably the best thing he's ever witnessed. The absolute funniest time was when Tony was digging up old computers for Steve to use and had to teach Steve to use a mouse, for when he asked when he had to feed it. Granted, he set that one up, but he never laughed harder.

A slow, tired groan arose from Steve as he yawned, finally stretching out and pulling himself into a sitting position. "Well, let's get up then."

Tony wined underneath his breath and reached out to Steve holding his arm and trying to pull him back to bed. He sarcastically groaned and replied, "But Steeeeeeeeeeeve, we don't have to do anything todaaaaayyyy..."

Steve smirked, "It's laundry day."

Tony grumbled and let go of Steve's arm, falling with a thump back to bed. "It's your turn."

Steve chuckled, "No, last time I checked, it's your turn. I did it last week."

"But I can do meals today."

Steve smirked, "What about a bacon omelet?"

Tony grumbled. Even though Steve was severely outdated, his 1940's styled meals were the best thing to ever come out of their relationship. Steve must keep some magic pixie dust from the 40's because he must sprinkle that on everything he creates.

Tony gave in and growled, crawling himself to sit upright, "Alright, you win. Only if you make the bacon omelets with extra bacon."

"I can't guarantee it." Steve smiled and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek before Tony stood up to get himself some clothes.

After collecting himself, the genius got to work on the laundry, picking up the laundry bin and slugging it to the washer, and pulling out the round from yesterday from the dryer. He started to neatly fold all the shirts and pants, putting them into piles. Tony didn't enjoy laundry that much, but sometimes it was very relaxing to him. Tony was constantly tinkering and creating things at his hands, and it felt nice to step back and organize the things he's created. 

As he meticulously folded the clothes, he could catch Steve still in bed, yawning and stretching. Tony gave a grumbled chuckle, "Ya gonna get up?"

"Maybe, the sky looks a bit bland today."

"Well hun, if you want to go back into the freezer, you can just wake up to make dinner."

"Not funny."

Tony smirked, "Alright honey."

After a long pause, Tony became nervous if he hurt his feelings by saying that, his mind swimming with fear of what he's probably done. Possibilities swarmed around his head for a second or two, gentle whispers fearing of what his growing relationship could become after his careless jokes and games that turn violent. He could taste the regret in his mouth as his heart rate skipped. Tony swallowed hard and spoke, keeping his voice level.

"I didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

He could see Steve perk his head from the pillows, looking at Tony with a loving expression. He gazed into his eyes for a second, swimming in his pearl blue eyes for answers. Eventually, he spoke with a very gentle manner, as if he was talking to a child. "No, are you OK though?"

Tony nodded his head, bringing his attention back to the clothes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just concerned for you, that's all."

He could see Steve smile, sitting upright in the bed and getting up out of bed to walk over to Tony. He approached, taking Tony's hand with his large but also soft hand. He looked into his eyes, smiling. "I love you Tony, and nothing will stop that, even your playful jokes."

Tony's cheeks started to flush, averting his gaze away from Steve, trying to hold his blush. He gave a small, genuine smile as he looked back, getting lost in his eyes. While looking into his eyes, he realized that he had a bit of a blueish gray tone to his iris, his pupil seeping into the sea blue colors and dulling them. Tony gently leaned in and closed his eyes as Steve did so too, their lips colliding with gentle care, his soft, thin lips brushing his. They held for a second, then Tony retreated, flickering his eyelashes open to see Steve. Tony managed a smile.

"I love you too."

-~- 

He was just tinkering. He had a steel shoulder plate in one hand and a screwdriver in the other. He was laying in bed, head resting on the pillow behind him. He was just screwing a bolt into place. Harmless. As he screwed the bolt down into the harsh but soft metal, his mind flickered, the plate flickering a long scratch along the middle. Tony flinched, eyeing the plate and stopped twisting his tool. He paused for a solid second, staring at the piece of metal. When he thought the coast was clear, his mind flashed again. He could see nothing, the dust was shrouding his vision, and the smell of death lurked every corner. The streets of the city were barren and in flames, cars upturned and people screaming. The yells, the pain, it all rattled inside of his head like maracas, all screaming for its attention. His head ached, the noise getting louder and louder as it consumed him. He could hear himself screaming that he can't do it; he can't save everyone and he tries. The screams, the yells, the pain. He could feel the arc reactor in his chest pulsating, devouring his chest and his heart, taking his life away. Tony clutched his chest, trying to grip onto the arc reactor through his chest plate but he couldn't reach. It was too much. All he wanted to do was grab that arc reactor in his chest, grab it tight.

And rip.

Tony didn't even know he was having an episode until he felt his left arm being shaken, and a dull voice calling out for his name. When his eyes tore open, he jolted away from the figure beside him, holding the screwdriver tight as a weapon. He came face to face with Steve, wearing a concerned and scared expression, holding his hands up in surrender to Tony's weapon. He was kneeling down beside the bed, but he still was level with Tony. Tony's face dropped, seeing Steve's face of fear and he lowered his screwdriver, in shock that he even lifted it. Steve gently held Tony's hand and looked at him.

"Tony, did you hurt yourself?"

Tony avoided eye contact and caught gaze with the chest plate. There was an eerie scratch mark down the middle. He gulped. "Yeah, just another attack, nothing new."

Steve gave a sigh and raised his other hand to Tony's head, wiping away tears he shed. "Want to talk about what you saw?"

Tony took a deep breath and shook his head. "Not now," He still looked at the plate, the taste of discomfort in his mouth.

Steve caught his gaze and looked at the plate. Once he saw it, Tony shifted his gaze back to Steve, turning his body mostly towards him. "I'm sorry I always scare you. I'm just like my father."

Steve ripped his attention from the plate and looked into Tony's eyes. "Tony, you know that's not true. I love you and no amount of flaws will that ever change."

Tony flickered his eyes. "Even if I hurt you one day?"

There was a healthy pause between the two men, the tension building. The feeling of dread bubbled in Tony again. He gulped and muttered the words. "Sorry."

"No no, don't be sorry, it's alright," Steve leaned in closer to Tony, wrapping his arms around his body and resting his head on Tony's shoulder. He kissed his shoulder, holding him tight. Tony was left in a daze, the world swirling into a haze of warmth and comfort. Whenever he hugged Steve he could feel the world turn on its head, his mind littered with smiles. Tony took a deep shaky breath and gave in, hugging Steve back and resting his head on his shoulder. He could feel Steve's heart beat when he leaned against his neck, the blood rushing through his veins.

He took a long breath, releasing the frights from the attack. He smiled. It felt good to smile in the midst of fear. Whenever he was in Steve's embrace, fear was nonexistent. Release.


End file.
